


A Convenient Coward

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Canonical Violence/Peril, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 The Deadly Games Affair, Gen, POV Female Character, Sorta Kinda a Dramatic Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: At the climax of “The Deadly Games Affair,” Angelique gets ready to panic.





	

Twisting your way out of some nylon webbing – that's easy. I should know, darling. After all, you learned it under me. Even under appalling circumstances – that horrible phantom twitching on the table, fire falling through the ceiling, your own life's blood at stake (not to mention the peril faced by your favorite enemy)… well, it sets my nerves on edge, too. But we _are_ professionals. So wriggle away, my eel. The doctor is too excited; it makes him distractible. I know just the way to buy you some time.

“ _Are you going to leave us here to burn? … Shoot me!_ ”


End file.
